


A Chance Meeting

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, First Meetings, Missing Scene, Post-Goblet of Fire, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursing a slightly broken heart, Fleur meets someone who happens to be just what she needs at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Chance Meeting  
>  **Author/Artist:**  
>  **Prompt:** #50 - Beauty is nothing but a curse in disguise.  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairing(s):** Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley  
>  **Word Count** : 558 words  
>  **Warnings (if any):** Angst, Mentions of Character Death  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
>  **Summary:** Nursing a slightly broken heart, Fleur meets someone who happens to be just what she needs at that moment.  
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to Kyriecolors for being my fabulous beta.

_A Chance Meeting_

Fleur sniffed, reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes. _Pull it together, Fleur, before someone sees you_.

It was almost time for her to return to France, and while she was excited to return home, a part of her heart was breaking. She had hopes of keeping in touch with Roger, but he was not interested. _'ow could he? You are too beautiful for me? What type of talk is zat? Did he think I would not know zat he was not interested?_

"Are you alright?"

Fleur's gaze snapped up, embarrassed for having been caught. She sniffled, reaching up and quickly brushing the stray tears from her eyes. "Fine," she answered curtly. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"You're Fleur, aren’t you? One of the champions?" he asked. "Mind if I sit with you? I had to get away from my Mum."

"Your Maman?" Fleur asked. "Why is she here?"

"The funeral," he said, tears starting to glisten in his eyes. "My family was close with the Diggory's, our Dads especially."

"I'm sorry," Fleur told him sincerely. She hadn’t known Cedric very long, but her heart ached for him and his loss. It made her feel a little foolish for crying over a broken heart when someone had just been murdered.

"So, what's got a beautiful witch like yourself crying?"

His words had her cursing her Veela heritage. "Beauty is nothing but a curse in disguise," she spat angrily, her hands clenching into fists. Boys and men alike only noticed her for her looks… never for her smarts or personality. She hated that she was beautiful sometimes. She hated being a quarter-Veela.

"Whatever boy you're crying over probably isn't worth it," he told her sincerely.

Fleur felt tears sting her eyes once more. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I don't usually cry in front of boys." She paused. "Or anyone for zat matter. My Maman would be furious if she knew." She could already picture the scolding she would get when she told her parents she spoke with some goblins about a part-time job in England to help with her English.

The redhead smiled at her. "I won't tell her, promise." He stood. "You know, it's almost time for you to go, isn't it? Why don’t you brush those tears off and say your good-byes. You'd regret it if you left without saying farewell to the friends you've made."

"Yes, I should at least talk with 'Arry!" Fleur stood. She sniffed once more before putting a charming smile on her face. She hadn’t realised that she needed a cheering up and boost of confidence until he had come along. "Thank you for being so kind."

"I meant what I said," he told her sincerely, taking her hand. "One day, you'll meet the right bloke who will never make you cry, and he will appreciate who you are, not just how you look." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before dropping it. Giving her one last smile, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried out after him. "What is your name?"

He stopped and turned, and his cheeks were slightly red as he replied, "Bill Weasley."

Fleur's stomach unwillingly flipped in excitement, and she couldn’t help but smile at his retreating figure. _I hope zat we meet again, Bill Weasley_.


End file.
